The Way Life Goes
by Nicole290
Summary: At the end of her 7th year in Hogwarts, Abigail Porter finds out something that will change her life. She's pregnant. With Harry Potters child. Even worse, they broke up before she found out. And you think your life's bad? [HP&OC RW&HG]
1. The News

Chapter 1: The News

_Dear Faithful Journal,_

_I'm sitting on the ledge in my dormitory, waiting for Hermione to come upstairs. I told her that I had some huge news and it would shock her something awful. I still couldn't believe it. It had been my first time! Needless to say, my mom couldn't be happier, mind you she probably wanted me to have been older, but she always wanted grand kids. Yep, I'm pregnant. 17-year-old Abigail Porter, pregnant with Harry Potters child, and the best part of this is, he doesn't know! I know I should tell him, but well there just hasn't been a good time, I swear! First there was the battle between him and Voldemort, then the N.E.W.T's and now, since we both want different things in life, we split up. I just know that Hermione is going to lecture me on this…oh boy she just walked in._

_Forever yours,_

_-Abby_

"Well, you wanted to tell me 'something very shocking'" Hermione teased, but stopped as she looked at her best friends face. She had noticed that Abby had been feeling sick now for a few weeks, but she still refused to go to Madame Pomphfrey. She was really starting to worry about her, especially now, and she looked at her closely. She was really pale, more so then normal, and her blue, normally shining eyes looked dull. Her shoulder length, straight brown hair looked limp and even her magic skills seemed off.

"Hermione, I think you should probably sit down…" Abigail said, pointing to her friend's bed. She watched as her best friend for a little over 2 years sat down. She started to pace, before finally stopping in front of her friend and taking a deep breath.

"Okay Mione, I don't really know how else to say it, so I'll just come right out. Please, don't tell anyone, and please don't freak out!" Hermione watched her friend looked at her with tears in her eyes, looking like she would break if she didn't comply. She nodded slowly, now very curious about what was going on.

"Hermione, I-…I'm pregnant." There, she finally said it, now all she did was pray that her best friend would stick with her. She watched Hermione open and close her mouth a few times before finally asking, "are…are you sure?"

She gasped a little as Abby nodded her head. She then took a deep breath, let it go and calmly said, "tell me everything."

_Abigail and Harry were sitting in the room of requirement a month after Harry had just beat Voldemort. They both recently got out of the hospital wing after being in there for almost those whole two weeks after sustaining injuries in the battle. They were sitting on the couch, Abby leaning on Harry, just thinking about how calm it was now that the war was over. Then Harry cleared his throat before speaking._

"_Abby, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now…"_

_She looked up at him, wondering what he was going to say._

"_Abby, I love you-"_

"_I know that silly!" she teased, after all they told each other that almost every day._

"_That's not it…okay, well Abby I love you and right now I feel closer to you then anyone else, even Ron! And well…" He trailed off, looking into her eyes. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her. First softly, then with a little more force._

"And well, you can probably guess where that lead to…" Abby told her friend while blushing. "Over the next month, we were closer then ever, until we both came to the conclusion that it might be better to go our separate ways, since we will be going in different directions with our lives. It was a hard choice, but I think we made the right one…until now. Hermione, I don't know what to do!"

Hermione sat there a few minutes just absorbing everything that her friend told her. She watched the tears run down her friends face. Finally, she said, "well, you should tell him."

"But Hermione…I can't! I don't want to ruin his life! He has a whole career of being the best auror of his time, and I don't want him to worry."

"So instead, you're going to become a healer while raising a child by yourself?!"

"Well, my mum said she would help me…plus, how hard can it be? I mean my mum raised my sister and me by herself! So I should be able to raise 1 kid!"

"But Abby, but that time your mom was older and you and your sister weren't babies!"

"Hermione, I'll tell him…sometime, just not now" She watched her friend take a deep breath, while looking at her carefully.

"Ok. But only because we'll be sharing an apartment."

"We will? Oh! I remember now, we made that promise at the end of our 6th year right?"

"Yep, and I plan on keeping it, now more then ever."

"Thanks Mione! Can I ask you 1 more thing?"

"…Yes…"

"Would you be its godmother?" She laughed as her friend almost jumped on her as they squealed and hugged, like they had been separated for years.


	2. Nine Months Later

Chapter 2: Nine Months Later

_Dear Journal,_

_It has now been almost 9 months since I found out I was pregnant. Hermione is still a little annoyed at me, since I've yet to tell Harry, but I just tell her 'well I haven't seen him since we left the train at the end of our 7th year'. Then she just looks at me, tisks, and says 'and whose fault is that?" I've also found out that I will be having twin girls! I almost killed the doctor when he told me! Hermione had to grab hold of me so I didn't jump at him. He seemed so shocked…like I should be happy about it, like it was some type of miracle! Honestly, he should try to be a single mom…well I'm not totally alone, I do have Mione...and my mom. Well, my mom really hasn't been there like she said she would be. I think she's reconsidered her offer to help a lot, I don't think she is really so happy about it anymore. I don't know why really. Also, I highly doubt that he would be happy going from a size 5 to a size like 10! Yesh! _

_Well, Hermione and I have found a great little apartment. It in close to St. Mongos (where Hermione and I hope to work one day) and the little coffee shop I work at to earn enough money for rent. Our apartment has 3 bedrooms, a good-sized living room/kitchen and 1 bathroom. It also has great rent! Only 3 gallons and 4 stickles a month! We were overjoyed when we found this place._

_Tonight, Ron is coming over to see us. He doesn't know about my being pregnant either, so this should be a fun night. I'll have to warn him not to tell Harry, and if he does tell…well lets say he will be baby-sitting for me lots evil grin . I've decided to make Ron the godfather, since I know that's whom Harry would pick. I hope he'll accept…_

_Tonight I'll be cooking supper, so I should leave now and get started. Hermione looked almost ill when I said I would be cooking spaghetti, since that's one thing I can cook, and in large amounts. Lets just say Ron will be leaving with a very big doggy bag laughs ._

_Forever yours,_

_Abby_

Hermione watched as her friend closed her journal. She knew that Abby wrote in it lots, and almost drove Hermione nuts when she couldn't find it when they first moved into their apartment. Their apartment wasn't huge, but it was great for the two of them, even the four, once Abigail's kids were born.

Once Abby slowly got up, using the desk to help her, she turned around and squeaked in surprise when she saw Hermione standing there.

"You're going to give me a heart attack doing that!" Scolded Abby. She watched as Hermione turned and went down their hall, laughing the whole way.

"Shouldn't you get started cooking?" she teased.

"'Cause we know you're dying to eat more spaghetti!" Abby teased back and she waddled down the hall.

Later on the night

Abby had just finished cooking supper and sat down on the couch to rest her back when a knock came from the door.

"Damn it all!" she cursed and she tried to get up, a useless effort. She just seemed to sink farther into the love seat. She heard Hermione still getting ready in the bathroom, since Ron would be there she took extra time. Abby just laughed at her friends' behaviour.

Finally, giving up on the idea of getting up, she called, "Come on in!" and waved her wand to open the door. 'The joys of magic' she thought.

"Hey Abby!" She heard Ron say as he closed the door behind him. She looked over the back of the couch and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Well come on in! We can start supper as soon as Hermione finishes in the bathroom." She told him, while yelling the last part so Hermione would hear.

Ron just laughed at her, and went to sit down in the chair diagonal from. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. She just laughed as his jaw dropped.

"Well come help me up so I can give you a hug! I mean I haven't seen you since we got off the Hogwarts Express."

He stood there a second before going to help her, awkwardly. She gave him a huge hug, after having some difficulties because of her huge stomach. Then, they heard Hermione come into the room and let go. Abby watched as they both smiled and hugged each other. Once they finally let go of each other, she announced that supper was done.

They all walked into the kitchen part of the room, and Ron laughed for a full minute when he saw the mountain of food on the table.

"Blimey! Are you trying to feed and army?" he joked.

"Nope, just you" Abby joked back.

"You're going home with a huge amount of food Ron, because I refuse to eat spaghetti for another week!"

"It's not my fault I never learned to cook in little proportions!"

"Yes it is!"

Ron just smiled to himself as he listened to the two of them tease each other. It was almost like old times, except for Harry, he wondered why he hadn't been invited. Then he saw the chair Abigail was sitting on and the thought left his head.

"Oy! Enough pillows on that chair you think? Care to share some?"

"Not a chance mister! Once you become this size (she motioned to her huge stomach), then I'll share" with that she stuck out her tongue at him and they all laughed.

Though out supper they all joked and caught up, even though Hermione and Ron visited each other often. Finally, after the 3rd (well second for Abby and Hermione) plate of spaghetti, Abby decided to ask Ron about what had been bugging her the whole night.

"Ron…" she started.

"Mm hmm?" he asked finishing up his piece of French bread.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question…" She watched as he swallowed his food, and hoped that he would say yes. "Okay, well, you know how I'm pregnant…"

"I'd be sort of hard not to notice Ab" he joked. She smiled a little then continued.

"Well, you see, I was wondering…um…well Ron, would you like to be their godfather?" she asked slowly, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Course! I would love to!" he watched as she smiled a huge smile and slowly got out of her seat. She hugged him saying thank-you over and over, then suddenly stood up and went to get her jacket.

"Where are you going at this hour?" questioned Hermione.

"Relax, I'm just going to go out for a walk and let you two have some time together." She said as she put on her scarf, hat and mittens. It was early February and still cold. Just as she was leaving she called back to them. "Now don't worry about the dishes and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"So that leaves us to do anything, doesn't it!" Hermione teased. Abby stuck out her tongue and then closed the door with a snap.

When she got down to the ground floor, she wondered where she was going to go. She thought about the park on the corner, but it was too cold for that right now. Then she thought of the coffee shop where she worked. So she started heading for it. After a few minutes she got there and went inside.

"OMG! Absie?" she heard the high pitch voice of her fellow co-worker. She turned around and was greeted by a huge hug.

"OMG! Kelly? Wow! You look great!" She said back to her friend. Even though they hadn't known each other long, they quickly became friends.

"So do you!"

"Quit lying! I'm huge!" The two kept talking back and forth until a petit blond came up and tapped Kelly on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but me and my date are paying customers, and we would like to be served sometime today!" She said in a sickingly sweet voice.

"I'll be over there in 1 second!" Kelly said back, with the same force the girl used on her.

"If we don't get served by the time he comes back from the lavatory, then we're leaving!" the blond threatened.

"Good luck with that honey, since there isn't another coffee shop open for miles around" Abby said, not liking this girl one bit.

"Who asked your opinion?"

"Well since I do work here, and I wouldn't serve you at all if I was your waitress, you should be lucky I said something before I got Luke to throw you and your date out. You don't treat the people waiting on you like that, and next time I hear of you doing so, I'll make sure you get paid back. Got it?" Abby watched as the girl tried to come up with something to say, then finally giving up and storming back to her table.

"Thanks girl" Kelly whispered.

"Anytime. So can I get a hot chocolate, milk not cream and whip cream and a spoon, please?" Abby asked.

"In other words, the usual" Kelly said. They laughed, and then Abby went and took her seat by the window near the back. From her view she could see the blond perfectly, and waved at her just to let her know she was still there. The girl sneered back in a Malfoy-ish way before Kelly went and took her order.

Abby sat there and waited for her order, when it finally did come, Kelly had already served the blond and her date, which Abby couldn't see. Abby slowly ate the whip cream with her spoon, when she heard the blond exclaim to her date how she didn't like the service here and how some 'blimp of a woman' had been rude to her. She didn't hear what the date said, but didn't care either. That comment hadn't bothered her any, she didn't care what people thought of her. As Abby stared out the window besides her, she felt someone watching her. She looked around and then met a pair of familiar emerald eyes, which seemed not to recognize her. She couldn't believe it he was here! Harry Potter was here with that blonde! Abigail was speechless, then she pulled on her coat, hat, scarf and mittens then threw some money down on the table and, slowly, got up and headed for the door. Just as she was leaving she heard Kelly call out to her, "See you Abby, and let me know when the twins are born!"


	3. Scares and Discoveries

Chapter 3: Scares and Discoveries

"So, how's Harry been? Least time we talked you said he still wanted to be with Abby" Hermione said as they washed the dishes.

"Well, I think he might be over Ab" Ron started. He continued after Hermione gave him a confused look. "Well, he has a date tonight, and they have been going out for a month now…"

"I see. Well we can't let Abby know this. Who is he with?"

"I think he said her name was Amanda Daniels. She's thin, blond, has blue eyes, and is tall…well taller then Abby."

"Well, I still say we don't tell her…" Hermione sighed.

"Agreed" said Ron as he put the last dish away. "Want to play chess?" he asked with big eyes.

"Sure" said Hermione as she laughed.

Half way through their 2nd game Abigail came storming through the door. "Something wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Oh no, I just got to see Harry on a date with this blond bimbo, who is such a bitch! You should've seen the way she treated Kelly! Erg! I'm going to my room!" and with that she stormed down the hall to her room. They heard her slam the door, scream in frustration and then throw something against the wall.

"I guess she knows…" started Ron

"Yep. Hope she didn't break something she'll miss…"

"Shouldn't we go and console her or something?" asked Ron

"No just let her cool off-"

"Hermione!! Help…"they heard something hit the floor. They ran down the hall, opened her door and found her on the floor clutching her stomach.

"Hermione, it's- ow!!" she stopped and started breathing like she practiced.

"Quick Ron, we have to get her to St. Mungos!" Just as they apparated to St. Mungos there was a knock at the door and a familiar guy with emerald eyes and jet black hair yelling, "Abby?"

At the coffee shop

Harry was on a date with one Amanda Daniels. 'She's blond, blue eyed, thin, perfect…why am I so bored?' Harry thought as he listened to his date goes on about some gossip she heard. Finally he excused himself to go to the bathroom. Once there, he splashed himself with cold water to try to get out of the daze he was in. Truth be told, he had heard that Abigail worked here, that was the only reason he brought his date here, in hope to see her. He had never really got over her, and he knew he never would. He just wished she didn't take up almost all of his thoughts. He still worried about her, since she looked so sick when he last saw her. Ron had told him that Hermione said she was great, but he didn't know if that was true or not.

Harry heard something going on outside, which his date was a part of. It was hard not to recognize her voice. He splashed his face just one last time, dried it off and told himself to get his thoughts back on the now, not the past as he headed back to his seat. When he got there he saw his date sitting in her seat glaring at the corner before turning to him and telling him what happened.

"Oh Harry, it was horrible!" she whined.

"What was?" he asked.

"What can I get the happy couple?" Harry startled as the waitress asked them. He noticed she was almost glaring daggers at his date, but he didn't really care.

"Two coffees, please" he said as he looked at his date who just nodded in agreement. As soon as the waitress left, Amanda told him what happened.

"Well here's what happened. Our waitress was just about to come over and take our orders when this blimp of a girl came in. Honest to god, the girl was huge! Anyways, once the waitress saw her she immediately went over and started talking to her, without taking our orders! So I went over there after a minute and tapped her on the shoulder and said that we would like to be served tonight, and they got all hissy at me! After a few minutes I just came back here, I didn't want them to keep saying stuff like that to me! Honestly Harry, I don't much like the service here." Then she started glaring at the corner again.

"Well…usually they're very nice here, as long as you're nice to them…"

"I was nice!" She hissed at him. He didn't believe her at all, but decided to let it go. Then their coffee came, and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why are you glaring at the corner?" he asked turning to see.

"That blimp of a woman is sitting there! Drinking a hot chocolate, really, she doesn't need the calories." He couldn't believe what his date was saying! Well he could, after all she did check the calories of everything and anything before she ate it, she was obsessed with her weight.

He turned to look at the girl who was so rude to his date. He spotted her immediately. She had long brown hair that fell past her shoulders, and wasn't the skinniest person he'd ever seen. She was just staring out the window, as if lost in thought. Then she turned and caught his eyes. He stared into her blue eyes for a minute, they seemed so familiar to him but he couldn't place her. He watched as she paled and quickly got her coat, hat and mittens on, and then threw money on the table. He watched her slowly get up and quickly rush past them. Just as she was leaving he heard their waitress call out to her. "See you Abby, and let me know when the twins are born!" He paled himself, and he looked out the door. That was Abby? As in his Abby? She was pregnant? And with twins…he was so shocked!

"What's wrong Harry?" the voice of his date brought him back to earth from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Amanda, I have to go, we should do this again sometime soon" and with that he rushed up to the counter. Obviously the waitress knew her and could probably tell him where to find her.

"Excuse me, miss," he said.

"Hmm?" she said as she looked up.

"That girl that just left. Was that Abigail Porter?"

"Yes it was, why?" she gave him a suspicious look.

"I know Abby; could you tell me where to find her?"

"Well sir, I don't just give out peoples addresses. Who are you and how do you know her?"

"I'm Harry Potter-"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? She lives on the 3rd floor, #290 in the apartment building on Maple Street," she told him, cheerful all of a sudden. He thanked her quickly before rushing out to find her.

After a few minutes he found the apartment and knocked on the door. "Abby?" There was no answer. "Abby!" still none. He kept at it for a few minutes, before a neighbour came out.

"Hey buddy, give it a rest! She's not there!"

"How do you know?" Harry asked, looking at the man standing across from him. He had shaggy blond hair, brown eyes and was built. He must lift weights.

"Because I just got a message from her roommate saying that she went into labour. She's a week early, so the healers aren't too worried, but are still taking precaution."

_Labour_ he couldn't believe it, he just found out she was pregnant!

"Listen, if you want to wait out here for Hermione to come home then do it, just be quiet. Some of us need to work in the morning." With that the guy went back to his apartment. _I'm going to stay here all night if I have to _Harry thought. He was tired of being left out in the cold, and he was going to get some answers.


	4. Oh, The Pain Of It All

Chapter 4: Oh, The pain of it all

"HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE HEARD OF PAINKILLERS?!" Yelled Abby, as she had another contraction.

"Easy Abby, just squeeze my hand when it hurts okay?" soothed Hermione.

"Hermione, I swear to god someone's going to get hurt if I don't get some freaking PAINKILLERS!" Said a very angry Abigail.

"Hey Ab?" asked Ron carefully.

"What Ron?"

"Did you know that in 5 minutes it'd be February 14th?"

"What's your point Ron?"

"Well, your kids are going to be born on Valentines Day!"

"And I'm all smiles, now Ron, if you want to say something really helpful, find the healer and tell him to give me something for this DAMN PAIN!!!"

"She doesn't mean to be this way, it's just the pain talking" whispered Hermione to a dejected looking Ron.

"I know," he said.

Finally the healer came in. "So how's my favourite patient?" He asked looking at Abigail.

She just looked at him and glared. "How am I doing? How am I doing? HOW IN GODS NAME DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? I swear to god if I don't get some pain killers soon that ugly tie will start choking you!"

The Healer just laughed at her. "Now, now Abigail. I've been told that you can start pushing now, so how about we do that, it'll make the pain go away," he told her with a smile. "Now, dad, how about you go by her side so she can squeeze your hand to know you support her?" he said looking at Ron.

"He's not the dad!" Hermione and Abby yelled while Ron shook his head.

"Oh, well then…" the healer said looking flustered.

"Ron, just get over here!" Abby said, glaring at him. He rushed over to her and she took his hand. Once another contraction hit, she squeezed his hand as he whimpered and the healer told her to push.

Abby had never felt so much pain in her life! And Ron didn't know that a girl could cause that much pain. Four hours later, Abby was holding two baby girls.

"What are you going to name them?" whispered Hermione as she looked at the sleeping infants.

"I was thinking Lily for one, after Harry's mom and well, Hermione I was wondering if I could name the other after you, since you've been there the whole time for me." Abby asked sheepishly.

"Of coarse you can! I'm honoured!" Hermione uttered as she started tearing up. She watched as Abby put each baby in its 'crib'.

"Hermione, can I ask you one more favour?" Abby murmured as she started to fall asleep.

"Yes"

"Can you go get my journal and the journal in my top drawer of my desk?"

"Of coarse!" Hermione stated, knowing she would be heading back to get a few hours sleep before coming back.

"Thanks…" Abby whispered just as she fell asleep.

"Come on Ron, lets go back to my apartment and get a few hours sleep before we come back…err, I mean, if you want to" Hermione said looking down at the sheets.

"Course I'm coming!" Then they started walking to the apartment.

After 20 minutes they returned to the apartment, shocked to find Harry leaning against the door asleep. "Come on, lets wake him" whispered Hermione.

After a few seconds, Harry woke up. "Mione, Ron, where's Abby? Is she okay? What's going on? Who's the father?"

"Harry, Harry! Take a breath, we'll talk inside." With that Hermione opened the door with a swish of her wand and closed the door once they were all in.

As soon as they were in, Harry started asking the same questions. "Well, how is she? Who's the father? Is it a boy or a girl? Where-"

"Harry! Take a deep breath. We'll answer any questions we can, but if we don't think we should be the ones to tell you, then don't get mad at us okay?"

"Ya mate. So first question."

"How is she?"

"She's fine, really tired though," stated Hermione. She smiled as relief showed on his face. She gave a look to Ron clearly stating 'he's not over her'.

Harry, who missed the look, then asked, "Who's the dad?" They could tell he didn't really want to know but did at the same time.

"Harry" started Hermione, choosing her words carefully, "we, shouldn't be the ones to tell you that."

Anger went though Harry, but he chose to move past that and just ask another question. "Okay, boy or girl?" he asked. He saw them smile at each other, but then look at them and Ron said, "Harry mate, why don't you come with us when we go back later? Cause you probably have a million questions and we're too tired to answer them all right now."

Harry just nodded. He would get to see Abby after almost a year he was ecstatic. "Harry, the couch is a pull out, so you can sleep on that if you want. If you want any food, cook yourself something or better yet, start eating the spaghetti in the fridge. I'm going to get some sleep. Night!" She hugged him before heading to her room. Ron shook his hand, smiled at him then followed Hermione. Harry sat on the couch and stared into the fire for the longest time. Finally he fell asleep.

A few hours later, Harry woke up at the sound raised voices. "I know you meant well but we didn't think about Abby when we said that! What if she doesn't want to see him?!"

"Hermione, Harry has a right to see them!"

"Well fine, but if she says out, he's out!" then he heard footsteps leading down the corridor and a slam of a door.

"Everything alright mate?" Harry asked groggily.

"Everything's fine mate, spaghetti?" Ron asked turning towards him.

An hour later the 3 of them apparated to St. Mungos and walked up to the maternity floor. They went to the right room to find Abby already sitting up in bed with one of the babies.

"Alright Abby?" asked Ron.

"Never better! About time you got here though!"

"We thought you'd be sleeping, or at least resting." Stated Hermione.

"Rest is for the week Hermione!"

"So you're fine?"

"Yep"

"Good because we brought someone here."

"Really! Who?" Abby watched as Hermione stepped inside and a tall, black hair, emerald-eyed man took her place.

"Harry?" Abby squeaked. He smiled at her and walked a little closer until he saw her pale. Hermione and Ron watched as Abby hugged the baby she was holding closer to her.

"What are you doing here Harry?" she asked is disbelief. She shot a look at Hermione that could kill.

"I-I came to see how you were…I saw you yesterday in the café and…"

"Yes I remember Harry. You were with a blond bimbo who has no respect for waitresses and thinks the world revolves around her!" Abby spat while placing baby Lily in her cradle.

"Hey! Don't say those things about Amanda! Why would you care anyway? I mean, I haven't seen a father around here, what'd you do get knocked up and leave the guy?!" Harry said menacingly, glaring daggers at the woman he once loved.

"Why, yes Harry I did" She stated. She watched as his jaw dropped, and saw Hermione give her a look that clearly said 'don't tell him this way!' Abby just ignored it.

"Well that was a pretty stupid thing to do." Said Harry, still in shock that she admitted it.

"Yes well, I'm not regretting it. I loved the guy, and well, we decided it would be best, even though at the time neither of us knew…but why tell you that. Not like you would care." She said in the same tone he used on her.

"I don't care. Why would I when I have a fiancé?" He hissed, just seeing how much he could hurt her. He didn't even know why he was saying this! He didn't have a fiancé, but if she believed it, then he would have to get one. 'Please don't believe me' he prayed. He watched as she, Hermione and Ron gasped, and watched the tears start to come to her eyes. Then he heard in her voice, the sound that he had only heard one before and that was when they broke up.

"Well, I hope you have a great life Harry. Now if you don't mind leaving my room, I would like to be alone. And Ron, if you could please leave to I'd really appreciate it. I need to talk to Hermione alone." She watched them leave and shut the door behind them with a flick of her wand.

Hermione watched her friend as the tears started falling from her eyes. "Oh, Abigail honey, it's ok. I know that hurt, and I know you wanted to tell him, but we'll be okay without him. Just you wait and see! She said as she glared daggers at the door that the boys just left through.

In the Hall

"Why did I just do that Ron? I don't have fiancé!" Harry sighed in frustration.

"I don't know mate." Ron said, sitting beside his friend in the waiting room. They just sat there, for how long neither of them knew.


	5. The Wedding?

Chapter 5: The …Wedding?

_Dear Journal,_

_Wow, I can't believe it's already been over 3 years! Lily and Hermione Jr. are great! It's been a hassle, let me tell you that, but thanks to Hermione and Ron I've gotten it under control. Each day the girls look more and more like their father. They have his mothers' eyes, and my hair, thank god! Their hair is really dark, almost black, but at least it's straight. They seem to have gotten the magic gene though (and let me tell you, they're quite good at it…mind you I am their mother so I would think that!)! That has made for a few scary times though, like when I came in and Lily had Hermione floating in the air! Albus has already informed me that they already have their names down for Hogwarts, so that's a relief._

_Well journal, remember that day the twins were born and Harry told me he had a fiancé? Well I've been invited to their wedding, and was told to bring the girls. It's being held tomorrow at the Weasleys, since they have a big enough place. It's going to be so hard to sit there and watch him marry someone without knowing the truth about the girls! I just might crack with all this pressure! Hermione says I wont, but you never know!_

_On a happier note, I have a few more months until I become a healer! Hermione (who already is one, since she started before me) said she's going to throw a huge party for me. I just told her that if she does we'd have to have it somewhere where everyone can fit. We laughed for a while about that. _

_Well Hermione and Ron started to date 'officially' about 2 years ago. I was so happy for them that I got teary eyed! Hermione and Ron laughed but in the end I got Hermione to come over to the teary eyed side. _

_Oh, I almost forgot the happiest note yet in this entry. I'M THIN! I lost all the fat I had gained while I was pregnant and now I'm smaller then that blond bimbo Harry is marrying; or so Ron says. _

_I have to get some sleep now. I don't want to be tired at the wedding (which I'm jumping for joy about)._

_Forever Yours,_

_-Abby_

The next day Abby got up and got the girls ready for the wedding. It started at 11, which made her mad since it takes a long time to get two 3-year-old girls ready. Hermione said she'd help, but Abigail let her sleep in (since she had come in late from her date with Ron the night before).

At 9:30 Abby got Hermione up, who was shocked to see both girls ready and playing quietly in their room. As she came into the bathroom, she saw Abby putting on the last touches of her make-up. She thought her best friend had never looked more beautiful. She was wearing a knee-length, spaghetti strap, midnight blue dress that hugged all the right curves; had her brown hair just down straight; and was only wearing blush, mascara and lip gloss.

"You're going to show up the bride!" teased Hermione. She watched Abby look at her in the mirror.

"Nah, But I'll give her a run for her money!" She told her as they laughed. "You should start getting ready; I know how long you take." She teased after they stopped laughing. She watched Hermione stick her tongue out at her and start pouring the water for her shower.

"I have to ask, how'd you get the girls ready and make them play quietly in their room?"

"Easy, I promised them we'd go to the café I worked at before I became a healer and said they could get mommy's usual." They both laughed then finished getting ready. At quarter to 11, they all left by portkey to the wedding.

At the Wedding

Ron and Harry were getting ready in Ron's old room. Harry was pacing back and forth, while Ron tried to calm him down.

"Relax mate! Everything is going to be fine," said Ron as he watched his best friend pace.

"Think she'll come?" asked Harry.

"Course, she's the bride!" said Ron, with a look that clearly said 'duh'.

"No, not Amanda! Abigail. Think she'll come?" he asked, looking at Ron.

"Well, I don't see why she wouldn't…" he said as they looked out the window. "Here, they must have just got here. I can see them taking their seats, right by the aisle."

Suddenly there was a knock from the door. "You boys ready?" asked Mr. Weasly.

"We're on our way!" yelled Ron as he pushed Harry out the door. "Don't worry mate, everything will be fine!" Ron told him, silently wishing he believed it himself.

Down in the audience

"Mommy, whose weddings this?" asked Lily

"This is one of my old friends wedding" Abby answered.

"Then whys we here, mommy?" asked Hermione.

"Because I told him I would come sweetie," she told her other daughter.

"Excuse me, which side are you with miss? Bride or Groom?" Abby turned to answer when she saw that it was Mr. Weasley! She gave him a huge smile before letting go of her daughters' hands.

"Mr. Weasley, I can't believe it's really you! I haven't seen you in years!" she exclaimed while she gave him a huge hug.

"Uh…"

"It's me, Abby!" she said letting go of him.

"Abby? As in Abigail Porter? Wow, you've grown so much! You have daughters now, too! I must go fetch Molly; she'll want to see you before the wedding starts." With that he went into the crowd to find his wife before Abby could protest. A few seconds later they both came back, and she found herself being squeezed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh deary, I can't believe it's really you! Two little girls too! You and your husband must have your hands full!" She exclaimed.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley-"

"Molly dear"

"Right, Molly…you see it's just me, well Hermione too, we're still roommates," Abby told the woman in front of her.

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that deary."

"It's alright Mrs. We- Molly"

"Mommy, my legs hurt!" exclaimed Lily.

Molly watched as Abigail picked up one of her daughters. She smiled remembering when her children were that small. She looked closely at the little girl in Abby's arms, noticing the little girl had familiar bright green eyes. Molly was shocked, surely it couldn't be…

"Molly, if you excuse me, we should probably go find some seats" Abby interrupted her thoughts.

"Of coarse dear! We'll see you after the wedding." Molly told her, as she watched the single mother go to find a seat. She turned to her husband, and asked, "Did that child-"

"Have familiar eyes? Yes, I thought so too…oh! Look at the time; I must go get Harry and Ron!" With that Arthur left his wife to her thoughts as he went and up to the house.

Harry couldn't believe it, this was the day he was going to marry Amanda Daniels! She perfect woman…but if she was so perfect, why wasn't he happier?

"Harry, it's time," Mr. Weasley told him. He watched as the young man in front of him took a deep breath. He smiled at Harry and said, "Don't worry, everything will be alright,"

Harry smiled at the man that was like a second father to him, and then turned to his best man, Ron. "Ready?"

"When you are" came his reply. Then they walked down the aisle, Ron and the rest of the groomsmen followed by Harry. As they stood at the front Ron watched as his best friend looked around through the crowd and then stop at the person he was looking for. Ron looked and saw it was Abby and her two daughters, his goddaughters.

Harry smiled at her; glad she had decided to come. He watched as she gave him a quick smile before turning and telling one of her daughters something. He felt butterflies in his stomach when she smiled at him, and smiled to himself. Then he heard the music start. He looked at the aisle and watched as the people slowly came down the aisle. First the flower girl and the ring bearer, each with red hair (they were, after all, Weasley's), then the bridesmaids, and then came Amanda's maid of honour. Finally, Amanda started walking down the aisle, on the arm of her father. He watched her and smiled. She smiled back at him, but he felt no butterflies like he did with Abby.

Once she was up at the alter with him, he watched her father lift her veil, give her a quick peck on her lips and then she turned and gave her bouquet to her maid of honour. They smiled at each other before turning towards the minister.

Finally, after listening to the minister go on and on, Ron heard the words of the minister.

"If anyone knows why this couple cannot be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."


	6. True Love

Chapter 6: True Love

Finally, after listening to the minister go on and on, Ron heard the words of the minister.

"If anyone knows why this couple cannot be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Ron watched as the couple looked around the room. He saw Harry's eyes stop on Abby, and then he knew for sure that Harry wasn't over her. But should he speak up? Finally he decided that it would be best, and if Harry was mad at him, so be it. He cleared his throat a bit and stepped forward.

"Excuse me everyone, but I know for a fact that this couple should not be together." He heard as a few people gasped and watched as Harry and his bride-to-be turned to him, the bride with an evil look on her face.

"I-I know for a fact Harry that you should not marry Amanda."

"And why shouldn't he?" Amanda sneered at him.

"We-well, you see…okay, Harry you gave you heart to someone years ago, and I know for a fact you are not over her yet, and I don't think she is either. I-I think that you shouldn't go through with this until you feel that you are totally over her…and there's nothing wrong with you Amanda, I just don't think Harry is right for you." As Ron finished, Harry turned to his bride-to-be. They just stared at each other for a few minutes, while the crowd of people held their breaths in anticipation. Finally Harry spoke,

"Amanda, you are more beautiful today in my eyes then ever, but I think Ron is right. I don't think it's right for me to take you from your true love, who ever it may be."

"But-but Harry, you…" he watched the tear run down her tanned skin, and he felt sad for her, but he didn't feel his heart break like he did when he seen Abby cry…

"I'm sorry Mandy," he whispered to her. He watched as she nodded and then turned slowly and walked down the aisle, alone. He watched as their guest looked around confused as what to do.

"Okay everyone. The wedding is, well off. If you wish to stay, just head to the reception area to the side and help yourself to the drinks and food." He watched everyone get up and head outside, except the few from the brides side who just disapparated right then. He turned to Ron and smiled. "Thanks mate"

"Anytime. Now go find Abby!" with that Ron shoved Harry towards the crowd. He remembered where her saw her sitting and went there. Once he got through the people he saw she wasn't there. He looked around the crowd and when he didn't see her he started pushing through people to check outside. When he didn't see her, he went and asked Mr. And Mrs Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, have you seen Abby anywhere?" He asked hurriedly.

"I have dear," Molly told him.

"Where?" he questioned, turning to her.

"She told me to tell you the she was sorry about the wedding, and to keep the gift. Then she and her daughters left." She said with sad eyes while handing him the present.

He quietly thanked her and went to sit on the bench in front of the house. He sat down and looked at the gift. It was wrapped in beautiful silver wrapping paper with gold snitches flying over the paper. Slowly he opened it up and saw it was a journal with a picture of Hermione, Ron, Abby and himself on the cover. Slowly he opened it and found a note on the first page. He stared at it a minute before starting to read it.

Once the wedding was cancelled

Abby sat there shocked. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Harry wasn't over her! She was ecstatic! All of a sudden she felt a little hand tapping her on the arm, she looked over at Hermione. She smiled at her daughter while she asked, "What's wrong honey?"

"Mommy, what's going on?"

"They aren't getting married sweetie"

"Why mommy?"

"They just decided they didn't love each other enough honey" then she heard Harry telling everyone they could head to the reception area. She looked over at her daughters and smiled. "Who wants to go to visit Kelly?" She watched as huge smiles lit up their faces. "Let's go then!" And she took their hands and went outside. She saw Molly and walked over to her.

"Molly, do you think you could do me a favour?"

"Of coarse deary!"

"If you see Harry, could you tell him…tell him I'm sorry about the wedding and to keep the gift." Then she handed Molly the gift and took her daughters and left, using a portkey. She just missed Harry asking Molly about her.

_Dear Harry,_

_Congratulations on the wedding! I know this isn't anything big, but I had no idea what to get you and your new bride. I would've gotten you a blender, but Dean stole my idea! Now, I know that this isn't big or anything, but it's just for you. This is a journal to record all your thoughts, hopes and dreams in. Plus, if you get angry with the Mrs, you can just write all about it in here. I know that you're not a huge writer or anything, but I can't tell you how many times my journal helped me out! It's just always there to 'listen' to what you have to say. _

_Now, if you notice the wrapping paper, my daughters (yes there's two, they're twins and a handful at that!) picked it out. They seem to already love quidditch, just like their father (whose name isn't mentioned in here so don't bother rushing off to look!). _

Harry smiled; thinking about how well Abby knew him to know that he would've rushed off to look for it.

_The picture on the front is from our Hogwarts days, remember when Colin took it? It was right after the last quidditch game (which, as a proud Gryffindor I'm proud to say we won, thanks to a certain seeker) against Slytherin. I know it's a tad old, but it's the best one I had of all four of us, honest! _

_But I must go and get supper started. If I don't see you again Harry, I hope you have the best life, and if I do, till next time._

_Forever yours,_

_-Abby_

Harry sat there staring at the note for a long time. Finally he heard someone come up and sit beside him.

"Hey Harry. How are you doing?" He turned and saw Hermione.

"I'm fine. I just wish I could talk to Abby…" He missed her smile at him but then his spirits lifted as he heard what she said.

"Well then, aren't you glad I just so happen to be her roommate! If you want, you can come back to our apartment with Ron and me, and wait for her, or you can sit here and wallow in sadness." He looked at her and smiled. He saw Ron come up behind her and together they all left with a crack!

"Bye Kelly and thanks for everything!" Abby called as she and her daughters left the coffee shop an hour later.

"Anytime girl! Now you hurry and find that man of yours!" She smiled as heard her friend. She always seemed to know just what to say.

"Mummy, can we go home now, pwease?" asked Lily in a small voice. She smiled at her daughters and nodded. She also wanted to get home so she could think of the days events.

Slowly they walked back to their apartment. When they got there, Abby stopped in the doorway as her daughters ran into the living room, and just stared at who was sitting on her couch and talking to Ron and Hermione, while looking through photo albums. She watched as he stood up and turned around to face her.

"…Hey Abby…"


	7. Catching Up

Chapter 7: Catching Up

"…Hey Abby…"

"H-Harry?" she whispered, with an expression of clear shock. "How…how did you get in here…I mean…why are you here…I mean…damn it Harry!"

He watched as she stormed to the kitchen and threw open the refrigerator door. Deciding there was nothing she wanted, she slammed it shut, then turned around to face him. Giving her a half attempted smile, he opened his mouth to say something before she cut him off.

"Harry, why are you here?"

Stammering, he told her that he needed to talk to her.

"But why Harry? What is **so **important that you need to come **to my house** to talk to me?"

"I, I needed to tell you something. Something that I realized today…" He couldn't believe how much he was stammering! He never used to find that talking to Abby was this hard! Thinking about how much she had changed since they had been together, he wondered if he really wanted to tell her…

Watching Harry's mouth open and shut like he was a fish out of water, Abby heaved a sigh, and crossed the floor to sit on the couch. She noticed that Hermione and Ron seemed to have conveniently disappeared since she had gotten home, and she made a memo to confront Hermione when this was over.

"Abby…" She turned around to face him. Raising an eyebrow, she waited for him to continue.

"Abby…I, I think, I think that I still…"

"Come on Harry! Spit it out, I don't have all night!" Abby spit out, surprising herself. She didn't know why she was being so cruel to him…

"Abby…I think that I'm still in love with you…" Harry whispered, looking a little relieved that he had told he, but still nervous.

"Harry…I…I don't know-"

"Mummy?" Shocked and a little relieved, Abigail turned to face her daughters that were watching her and Harry.

"What is it sweetie?" she cooed, relieved for the distracting from the conversation going on just moments before.

"Me and Mione are tired…"

"OK honey, I'll be in to tuck you in bed in a second" She watched as her daughter nodded, turned around and when back to her bedroom. Then she turned back to Harry.

"Harry, I can't do this right now…" then she got up off the couch and headed towards her daughters room when she heard him say,

"Well Abigail, that's too bad, because I am not leaving here until we do discuss it" he told her with a tone of finality to it.

He watched as she stiffened, and then turned around slowly.

"Fine, but you can wait, I have to go say goodnight to my daughters" and before waiting for him to reply, she hurried off to the room that her little girl went into just moments before.

When he was sure she wasn't coming back out right away, he went and sat back down on the couch. He picked up the photo album he was looking at before she came home, and looked down at the picture of Abby and her daughters. They were smiling up at him, waving as they sat in front of a Christmas tree, surrounded by wrapping paper. He sighed as he looked at the picture, his thoughts racing. He had just told Abby that he loved her! And what had she done? She dismissed him! Just like that! He continued to think, while just staring at the same picture, when Abby came and sat down beside him.

Abby watched as Harry jumped when he noticed she had come back. Taking the photo album from him, she smiled down at the picture.

"This was taken just last year…" she told him in a whisper. She watched him nod, and then he looked at her,

"Abby…"

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I just don't know how I feel about you right now…I mean, hell! I was at your wedding earlier!"

"Yes, and if you remember clearly, I didn't get married!"

"I know Harry, but I still don't know how I feel. I mean, it's been so long…and I have two girls now! And-"

"Whose are they?" Harry cut her off, with a serious tone in his voice.

"Harry…"

"Don't 'Harry' me Abigail! I want to know!"

She looked at him slightly surprised, and then looked back down at the picture in front of her. Barely audible, she whispered, "yours…"

"What?" He asked, not exactly hearing her. Looking at him, she said clearly,

"Yours."

"W-what? Mine, but, but how?" He was taken aback. How could they be his? He watched her heave another sign, which he noticed she seemed to do a lot. Then she said,

"Remember years ago now, just after you defeated Voldemort?" He nodded.

"That's how," she pointedly told him.

"Well…what are their names?" he asked, wanting to know as much as he could now that she was actually talking.

"Hermione, since she was always there for me and well…" she trailed off.

"And…" he prodded.

"Lily, I thought it would be the right thing to name her…" she whispered, with pink now colouring her cheeks.

"Which, which one is which?" he asked curiously.

"You know the one who came out here to tell me they were tired?" he nodded. "That's Lily" she told him with a smile.

He smiled back, thinking about how perfectly the name seemed to suit the little girl…his daughter. He still couldn't believe that he had kids! Then he remember something,

"Are they…I mean are they going to…" he stammered, not quite knowing how to say it. He didn't want to sound like he wouldn't like them if they weren't. He watched Abby smile and him then answering,

"Yes Harry, they're witches, and they'll be going to Hogwarts. Albus sent me a letter just after they were born wanting to know if they would be joining the other children there when they got older." She told him with a laugh. He laughed with her, and continued to ask her questions, all of which she answered. They talked the rest of the night, not realizing how late it was getting.

"They've been out there for **hours** Hermione! How do we know they haven't killed each other yet?" Ron whined to Hermione and they sat on her bed, playing wizards chess.

"Ronald quit complaining! Your just hungry!" she teased him. Meanwhile also starting to get hungry herself. She looked at the clock on her bedside table noticing that it was now rounding on two in the morning. She yawned before looking at Ron.

"Well, why don't we just go out and if they're still fighting we'll just come back here?" she said. Hermione laughed as Ron jumped off the bed, anxious to get out of the room they had been stuck in for hours now.

So, slowly they walked down the hall towards the living room. Noticing it was really quiet; they looked at each other curiously, and started to walk quicker. Once they got to the living room, the noticed why it was so quiet and smiled to each other.

"Well, it looks like they settled their differences" Hermione said, smiling.

"Guess so" Ron agreed, reaching out and grabbing Hermione's hand. They went to turn and go back to her room when she turned around and quietly went to the kitchen. Curious, Ron went to follow but she appeared again, now holding a camera. They smiled to each other, and she quickly took a picture, then they went back to her room to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, Abigail and Harry were wrapped in each other's arms asleep in front of the fireplace, which now only held burning embers.


	8. The End

Chapter 8: The End

_Dear Journal,_

_Looking back in this journal, I can't believe that it's been **so** long since I last wrote in it! So much has happened since then that I don't even know where to start._

_Well, it has been 7 years since the last entry, shocking I know. Looking back over the years, I can't even believe how much has happened, and how much my life has changed._

_I guess I should start by saying that Harry and I have made up. It took a while and **many** long talks but we finally got to a point where we were both trusting of each other again. Actually, we were closer than ever! After a couple years of dating again, Harry asked me to move in with him at Godrics Hollow, which he (along with the help of friends) had rebuilt to look just like it had. It took a while since we had to rely on the use of pictures and the memories of people like Dumbledore and Remus; but it was worth it! Once I had officially moved all my stuff out of the apartment, Ron moved in with Hermione. It was hard to leave though, after spending so many years there!_

_Although it had taken a while to finally settle down, it was great to be with Harry that much again. The kids loved moving into the house, since they finally received their own rooms. It's been great seeing them run around in their own house, and not having to worry about anything. It's also worth it when I see Harry bonding with them after missing the first few years of their lives. There are so many times when I feel bad for not letting him in during their first years, and I doubt that feeling will ever go away, but it was a bridge I had to cross. And I think that our relationship is better for it._

_So, a year after I moved, Harry asked me to marry him! It was so romantic! He got Ron and Hermione to watch the girls, and then took me back to our favorite spot at Hogwarts. It was during the fall (my favorite season), and we didn't have to worry about the students because it was during the night, past curfew. We were by the lake, where he had first asked me to be his girlfriend. The moon was shining down on us, as the stars reflected in the lake. We were reminiscing about all the things that had happened at Hogwarts while we were there, and the next thing I know he was on one knee! He told me that, although we have had our ups and downs, we have spent so many years together and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. He said he couldn't guarantee that it would always be perfect, but he knew that it didn't matter. That it would be worse spending the time apart. Then he pulled out a ring, which he later told me was his mothers, and asked me if I would marry him. I told him I would, although I actually only nodded because at that point I was crying my eyes out! It was one of the best nights of my life!_

_Later that year, during the summer, we were wed…_

"Hermione, I don't know if I can do this!" Abby cried, as she struggled with her veil. "What if it's a huge mistake? What if he regrets it? What if-"

"Abby, do you love him?" Hermione said, while helping Abby with her veil.

"Of course I do!"

"Well than you can do it. Nobody knows if it'll work, they just hope that it will. And trust me; I know you two will work. You're meant for each other." Smiling at her, she handed Abby a tissue to wipe the tears off her face.

"Now, stop crying; you're going to ruin your make-up!"

Harry fidgeted in his tux as he waited at the front of the alter. Although he was happy that he was finally going to marry Abby he was also nervous. What if she changed her mind? Although Ron had spent an hour before the wedding convincing him she would, the thought still wouldn't leave his head. As he stood there with the sand squished between his toes (why Abby wanted the wedding on the beach, he would never understand), his thoughts all disappeared as he saw his daughters, the flower girls, walking down the 'aisle'. He smiled at them, not being able to imagine his life without them. Then the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, followed by Hermione, the maid of honor. Than the music changed and he saw Abby. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her walk down the aisle. He was sure he looked foolish, with a huge grin on his face that he couldn't get rid of, but when she smiled back at him, it didn't matter. Abby was wearing a white wedding dress. It had off the shoulder straps, and a medium length train. She looked beautiful. Once she was up at the alter with him, the wedding started. Neither of them knew exactly what was said by the minister, they didn't fully remember the vows they said to each other, but they didn't care. They were finally together forever.

_The months after that went by in a happy blur. We had Hermione and Ron watch the girls when we went on our honeymoon, but after a week and a half, I had to cut the trip short. I missed them too much, since that was the longest I has been away from them. Harry didn't seem to mind, he seemed to really understand; that and I think he missed them as well._

_Less than a year later we had another child, Sirius James Potter. He has Harry's messy hair, but brown, and the family green eyes. He is **the** **most** handsome child there is, although I am his mother so I would say that. I did let Harry name him tough. It took me awhile to get him to agree that Sirius James sounded better than James Sirius though. Needless to say, Harry was in love with him. I think he was mainly happy because he was a part of Sirius' life right from the start._

_It's been a few years since he was born now. In the fall Lily and Hermione will be off to Hogwarts for their first year. I don't know how I will handle it, but at least I have Sirius and Harry keep me company._

_Forever Yours,_

_Abby_

"Bye girls! Now be good for the professors, I don't want any letters home! Owl me once you get settled, or better yet, as soon as you get there-"

"Just let us know what house you get into and how you like the school as soon as you can." Harry interrupted his wife. He knew Abby was having a hard time letting go, and he didn't know how she would handle it when their son would leave for his first year.

"Thanks dad. Can we go get a compartment now?" Asked Lily; wanting to get away from them as soon as she could.

"Yeah, are you done smothering us yet?" Quipped Hermione.

"Yeah, get going," answered Harry, knowing they would never get to leave if it was up to Abby. "Just be good."

"Yes, be good!" Abby warned them.

"Don't worry, we will be!" The twins agreed as they ran off towards the train, yelling a quick goodbye back to their younger brother, who was glued to his mother.

A few minutes later, the train blew its whistle and then it was off. They waved goodbye to it, along with all the other parents; many of them people they had went to school with.

"You okay?" Harry asked Abby, who had tears running down her face.

"I will be…" she replied as she continued to watch the train go, until it was finally out of visual range. He hugged her for a moment, then, after Abby picked Sirius up and placed him onto her hip, they left the station, not needing to return until the summer.


End file.
